


This Time

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has saved the Doctor.  This time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 7

It takes all the skills she's picked up on her travels, and several cannisters of Nitro-9, but Ace manages to break the Doctor out. He's battered and bleeding, but she gets him back to the TARDIS before he collapses.

"Professor?" she calls, frantic to get a response; she doesn't know much about regeneration, but she knows that he won't be the same man afterward; he won't be _her_ Doctor anymore.

"Please wake up," she begs. "Please, don't leave me."

Finally he opens his eyes, and asks for a cup of tea, and she knows that she's saved him.

This time.


End file.
